Swamped
by ZombiesXBrainzz
Summary: Their journey continues, through the swamplands of Louisiana, and not only has the infection found them there but trouble has as well. *sequel to Sins and Secrets*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
***Three months before the infection***  
"I'm telling you guys, the end is closer than you think!" Timothy Macintosh ranted,

"Oh really? How fascinating." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes,

"And just, when exactly is the end coming?" My friend Rosie asked,

"In three months!"

Everyone burst out laughing, "He's crazy!" Someone in the crowd shouted,

"Oh Timothy." I said and walked up to him, "I think some things you should keep to yourself... Like, thinking the world is gonna end for instance, keep that to yourself. People are going to think you're... Crazy. I'm just saying, it'll be better for everyone." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Tim adjusted his glasses, "I'm not crazy Sophia, I know my facts."

"Yeah yeah, just... Next time, get them straight."

"They are straight, I'm not crazy!" I rolled my eyes and walked away, "When you all die in the end, don't say I didn't tell you so!" He called back to us. To this day I still don't know how he predicted the apocalypse.

***Present***

Ellis sat me down on the floor of the helicopter, my chest was killing me, a lot more than my leg did, "Okay, tell me, why did you hide the food from us?" Nick asked,

I groaned, "Not. Now. Nick!"

"Yes, now. You were being selfish."

"Yeah sure, we can talk about it later."

"Nick, she's injured, just leave her alone." Ellis said.

Nick looked at Rochelle and Coach, "We're not getting into this right now Nick." Coach finalized,

Nick rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever, but when you all die from hunger, its because of her." He walked toward the back of the chopper.

Rochelle knelt down next to me, "You hurt more than just your leg didn't you?"

"I didn't..."

"It was Bianca! She's the one who broke Sophia." Ellis said,

"Bianca?" Rochelle asked and pulled out a first aid kit from my bag,

"Yeah, but Sophia took care of her."

"Okay, take off your shirt." Rochelle said,

"What?"

"Isn't that where you're hurt?"

"Yeah... But I don't think I'm comfortable-"

"You took your shirt off in front of him didn't you?" She gestured to Ellis.

We both blushed, "Nick! You said you wouldn't say anything!" He smirked, I sighed and pulled off my shirt.

Ellis blushed a deeper red, "Oh wow." Rochelle said,

"What?" I looked down and saw a giant bruise that started under my bra and expanded to right above my stomach,

"Bianca did that?"

"Yeah, that crazy bitch stomped on me."

Rochelle wrapped it up in gauze, "I'm not sure how much that will help, but it's something."

"Thanks." Suddenly the helicopter jerked, "What was that?" I asked. A zombie came out from the front of the chopper,

"The pilot is a zombie!" Ellis exclaimed, the pilot started running at us but Nick put a bullet through his head, "Nick!" Ellis scolded,

"He was a _zombie_ Ellis."

The chopper took a nosedive to the ground, everyone screamed as we plummeted and ended with an ear-splitting crash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Two years before infection***

"Oh god Aria, you're gonna kill us all!" My mom exclaimed, she was letting my seventeen year old sister drive,

"I'm doing fine mom." She took a sharp turn over the curb, through someones yard (tearing up their grass), and onto the road.

My mom death gripped the dashboard, "Aria, sweetie, please ease off the gas... Like, a lot." She started approaching a stop sign, "Aria... Stop sign, up ahead."

"I know, I see it mom." She didn't ease off the gas,

"Aria..." The stop sign came closer, "Aria!" My sister slammed on the breaks, stopping right at the sign,

"See mom, I stopped." She smiled,

"How did they let you get your license?"

"I'm a good driver." My sister defended,

"Just go, but slow down a little."

"Yes mom." My sister pressed the gas and we started going, slower than before (meaning the speed limit.) when a car (going more than twice the speed limit) ran the stop sign...

***Present***

I woke up to the smell of smoke, when I opened my eyes, everything was dark. Something was wrapped around me, I sighed in relief when I found out it was Ellis, "Ellis?" I nudged him, he didn't respond, "Rochelle! Nick! Coach!" I called out, nothing. With a sigh I got up and picked up Ellis as well, then looked for a way out. There wasn't a hole in sight,

"Sophia! Ellis!" A males voice called, one that I was rarely glad to hear,

"Nick!"

"They're okay! Sophie, make your way to the back of the chopper."

"Okay." I followed Nicks orders and carried Ellis to the back of the chopper. There was a hole in the roof, which I now realized was the side and that we tipped over upon landing, "Nick?"

"You okay?" He asked,

"Yeah." I could see the sky darkening outside, "But I'm not sure about Ellis."

"Bring him up first."

"Uh... I'll try."

Nick partially leaned into the hole. I lifted Ellis up as best as I could, Nick took him and lifted him out of the chopper, then came back for me. I grabbed his hands and he pulled me out of the wreckage as well, I didn't realize until I was out of the dark that I was still shirtless, which made me blush,

"You okay?" Nick asked,

"Yeah... I'm fine."

He smiled at me, "Here's your backpack." He handed it to me,

"Oh, thank you. Too bad my shirt didn't survive." Not like it was a special shirt or anything like what Nick wore, just an old tee-shirt that I got from New York.

"It's okay, we'll find you a new shirt."

"Hope so... Sorry I kept the extra food away from you guys, I was so hungry... And I didn't know who I trusted at the time I found it so I-"

"Don't worry, just forget about it."

I nodded and threw the bag over my shoulders, "C'mon y'all, we better find some shelter before dark hits." Coach said, I nodded and reached to grab Ellis,

"Let me take him, you look in bad shape." Nick offered,

"Thanks Nick..." I stood up.

After walking around for a bit we found a train car that was open, "This will have to work." Rochelle said and we all climbed in. Coach slid the door shut, which thankfully it didn't make much noise. The whole car went dark, we took the flashlights off our guns, "Well, so much for getting to safety." Rochelle said,

"Yeah..." I said and looked down at my leg, "Guess we're gonna have to explore tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Nick said. We all turned off our flashlights and I think the others went to bed, I laid down next to Ellis and did the same.

The next time I woke up (I think it was morning but I wasn't sure) the others were awake and talking, except Ellis, "I'm going to see if its day time." Coach said, walking over to the door.

Sunlight came flooding in as soon as he opened it, "The light! It burns!" I cried,

"Oh stop being a baby." Nick said, I smirked.

Coach looked around, "C'mon Ro. You and me are going to look around outside."

"Okay." Rochelle said, and grabbed her gun.

After they left Nick stood up, "Where are you going?" I asked,

"I have to piss." He said,

"Okay okay, geez I didn't need to know that." I said,

"Well you asked." He jumped out of the car.

A few seconds later Ellis jolted awake, he looked at me, "Am I dead?"

"No... Why?"

"'Cause I just saw the prettiest angel ever."

I blushed and kissed him, "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Me too." I kissed him again, which soon turned to a full out make out session. We almost started having sex until we heard something snap outside, Ellis and I composed ourselves before Ro. and Coach walked in, "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, looks like we're headin into the swamp." Coach said,

"Yay." I said sarcastically,

"Where's Nick?" Rochelle asked,

"He went to go pee."

"You let him go by himself?"

"I'm fine." Nick said, stepping into the train car,

"We need to stick together if we're going to survive." Coach said,

Nick nodded, "So where are we heading?"

"The swamp." Rochelle replied,

"But... There's mud in the swamp... And mud and a white suit don't go well together."

"Looks like you dressed up for the wrong occasion." I giggled,

"At least I'm dressed." He shot back,

I frowned, "Shut up."

"C'mon guys." Coach said. We all got up and left the box car,

"Well... This oughta be good." I said, why wouldn't it be good? I'm walking through the swamp in a velvet red bra with black lace through the swamp in a zombie apocalypse... Nothing bad about that.

Ellis couldn't keep his eyes off me though, I thought he might lose focus for a minute,

"Hey, Ellis. I have to tell you something." Nick said,

"Uh, okay." He stepped back to talk to Nick.

We made our way past a gas station, "Check this barn, there may be supplies in there." Coach said.

There wasn't much in there, just some bales of hay, Nick was still talking to Ellis,

"Do you think we need a defib unit?" Rochelle asked,

"Eeh... It couldn't hurt." I said and opened my bag.

After we checked the barn, we left and headed out onto the dirt path, Ellis caught up to me, "Hey."

"What did Nick want?"

"Ah.. It was nothing."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He nodded, "Ooh kay." I said and kept following the others,

"I'll tell you later, I promise."

"Okay." We continued walking, checking all the houses on the way.

Nick opened the door to the last house, "Okay, last one." He stepped in, I followed behind, "l don't see anything in he-"

"Who's there?" A voice called out,

Nick looked at me, I shrugged, "We're just passing by, honest."

There was the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, "You're not infected are you?" A guy asked,

"No sir." I said.

The guy came into the room, he was about six feet tall, medium structure (not too muscular, not to scrawny), he had sandy colored hair, "Why is your girlfriend shirtless?"

"Oh, this she's not my girlfriend." Nick said,

"It's a long story why I'm shirtless." I said,

"Are you alone?"

"No, there are three others outside." Nick said,

the guy nodded, "It's just me and my wife here, we were trying to get saved, but that didn't happen, I'll go get her right now." He went back upstairs,

"I don't know if we should let them tag along Sophie." Nick whispered in my ear, "Remember the last person we trusted..." He looked down at my leg,

"Maybe we can trust them."

The guy came down with a woman. She had chocolate brown hair that went down to her earlobes, and she was about my height. The guy smiled at her, "This is my wife Gina, I'm Thomas."

"Hi... Why are you shirtless?" Gina had a soft, gentle voice,

"It's a long story. I'm Sophia, this is Nick." I introduced.

Gina smiled at us, "I think I have an extra shirt you can have." She went upstairs. We stood there in awkward silence before Gina came back with a shirt, "Here, try this." She tossed me a plain black shirt.

I put it on, it was a low neckline black shirt, it was a little short so my bellybutton ring was showing, it was one of those shirts that could be formal or just part of regular clothing,

"Thanks." I said,

"Don't mention it."

"Alright, lets go see the others." Thomas said.

The others were outside, "Hey." Ellis greeted me with a kiss, "Hey, Ellis this is Thomas and his wife Gina."

Ellis smiled at them, "Hello."

"Hello." Gina shook his hand, Thomas did the same.

Nick took them to meet the others, "They seem nice." Ellis said,

"Yeah, hopefully they're not infected."

He grabbed my hand, "C'mon, we should probably follow them. That shirt looks nice on you by the way."

"Thanks, just keep your eyes on the zombies and not on me."

"Right, okay."

Everyone finally got acquainted and we decided to let Thomas and Gina join us, "Alright y'all, I think I found a solution to our problem." Coach said, I didn't even know we had a problem... Oh well,

"What is it?" Rochelle asked,

"We're gonna get across that river by callin' the ferry, it's gonna make one hell of a noise though, you folks ready?" Coach and his crazy ideas. We all nodded, "Let's go." We walked over to this rusty old control thing that had a rusty lever on the side.

Coach pulled it, the thing twitched then came to life with a deafening sound. The sound of the horde came from a close distance, and they followed soon after. A charger charged at us, but ended up flying into the river,

"Watch the chargers, you could get knocked in the river!" I said,

"Got it." Nick said, shooting a zombie in the face.

The ferry was slowly making its way toward us, "C'mon, my grandma moves faster than this." I said, Ellis chuckled.

There was the sound of a hunter nearby, I cringed at the sound, Ellis put a hand on my shoulder, "It's okay." He said.

The hunter that I've seen back at the mall and at the stage hopped in, it started defending us from zombies and anything else that posed a threat to us, "Anyone else seeing this?" I asked, shooting a spitter,

"Yeah, don't shoot it... Yet." Coach said. Suddenly a smoker started helping the hunter,

"What is going on here?" Nick asked,

"Who cares, as long as they're not attacking us." I said.

The ferry finally showed up to the dock, "Ferry's here, let's go." Rochelle said,

"Wait." A girls voice said, we turned to see the hunter standing there, facing us,

"What do you want?" Coach asked.

The hunter pulled off her sky blue colored hoodie, "Darcy McCormick, at your service."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Eight years before infection**

It was my first day of fourth grade, and my first school year with hideous braces. I sat by myself at a desk, knowing that these people who I've been with since kindergarten wouldn't dare to talk to me. The teacher stood in front of the class, "Okay class, we have a new student here at South Lake Elementary. Please welcome Darcy McCormick."

"Hello Darcy." The class said,

"Darcy, you can take a seat next to Sophia." The class snickered, Darcy sat down next to me.

I kept my head down, "Hello." She said, I half smiled but kept looking down, "Are you okay?" I nodded, "C'mon, talk to me, I don't bite." I looked at her, "I'm Darcy." She smiled, showing braces that were just as hideous as mine,

"I'm Sophia." I smiled back,

"Woah, cool braces. Mine are ugly..." The conversations carried on from there, and soon we became best friends.

***Present***

"Oh. My. God!" I shoved my gun at Ellis and ran at her, "Darcy!" I squeezed her in a big hug,

"Hey Soph looks like you're glad to see me."

"I thought you were dead!"

"Well... In a way I kinda am, that day you left me at the gas station, I felt the changes but didn't look different. I saw others of my kind, and headed to the mall, got me a hood, and stayed there. Finally something didn't seem right, five survivors were walking through the mall. When I saw that you were there I had to follow you, make sure you didn't get killed." She smiled at me.

I punched her in the shoulder which seemed to unphase her, "Why the hell did you not tell me it was you?!"

She shrugged, "I guess I didn't want to get killed."

"Right..."

"Oh, and this is my friend Max, he's a... Whatcha call it? Smoker?"

"Yeah."

Max stepped forward. He wasn't ugly like any of the smokers I've seen, he looked as human as any of us (minus Darcy), "Well, he's more like a frog than a smoker, isn't that right Max?" He nodded, "He doesn't talk much... So, why don't you introduce us to that lovely group of yours?"

"Uh... Just a second."

"Okay."

I went back to the group, "So, what's up?" Nick asked,

"They're gonna keep following us, so we might as well make them a part of our group." I said,

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Coach (the excellent idea guy) said,

"Wait a minute Coach." Gina said, "Just hear her out."

" Think about it." I continued, "If we have two of them on our team, then the chances of us making it out of here faster is a lot better." Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement,

"That actually isn't a bad idea." Rochelle said,

"Okay Sophia, but if they do anything to make us distrust them, we will have to kill them." Coach said,

"Alright." I walked back to Darcy who was brushing her hair, "Why?" I asked,

"Because. So what's the plan?" She handed me the hairbrush,

"We agreed to let you come with us."

"Not like you had much of a choice, we would have followed you anyway." She threw her black hair back into a ponytail,

"Okay, let's go." We headed back to the group. Ellis was smiling at me, I smiled back, "Guys, this is Darcy and Max, Darcy and Max, this is Ellis, Nick, Rochelle, Coach, Thomas, and Gina." I gestured to everyone as I said their names,

"Hello, nice to meet you all." Darcy grinned,

"Alright let's get our butts on that ferry." Coach ordered, we all did as he said.

Ellis handed me my gun back, "Thanks." I said, he smiled and sat down. Darcy had a huge grin on her face, "What?"

"He likes you."

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me something I don't know." I leaned in close to her, "We almost had sex this morning."

"What!" She exclaimed, a little too loud, "Why didn't you?" She whispered,

"We heard something outside so we stopped."

She rolled her eyes, "C'mon, the best place to lose your virginity is in the swamp during the zombie apocalypse."

I rolled my eyes, "You're an idiot."

"Just sayin." She leaned against the railing.

The ferry came to a stop on the other side of the river, "Max and I will scout ahead if you'd like, we can eliminate any threats that are ahead." Darcy said,

"Good idea, go ahead." Coach let them go.

Darcy put up her hood and leaped off, Max following close behind, Ellis wrapped an arm around me, "What were you and Darcy talkin about?"

"It was nothing, just girl stuff." He nodded.

"Check that shack for supplies." Nick said. Inside was just a chainsaw and some pills, which I put in my bag (the pills, not the chainsaw). Darcy and Max did a good job clearing the path for us because no zombies came after us. We caught up to them sitting on a picnic table,

"We cleared most of the path for you, we're taking a break." Darcy said,

"That's fine, good job by the way." Nick said,

"Thanks."

"We can't stay here long." Coach said.

As soon as Darcy felt ready to go, we headed toward a covered bridge that had a stairway going down to marshland. There were planks lying on the ground as a makeshift path, "Hold up." Darcy said and started sniffing the air,

"What is it?" I asked, she leaned in close, as if trying to hear something,

"Max, come with me, you guys stay here, we'll be right back." They ran off,

"What was that abou-" Thomas was interrupted by the sound of a scream, nothing was in sight though.

Seconds later Darcy came back, "Wheres Max?" I asked,

"He went ahead to the safe room, we took care of one of those annoying crying bitches for you."

We went down the stairs, onto the makeshift walkway, and finally into the safe house.


End file.
